Les 1001 façons de manger une pomme
by Dix-of-Universe
Summary: Heeroo, Duo, une tarte aux pommes, de la compote... Relena qui s'incruste et un soldat qui succombe...


**Les 1001 façons de manger une pomme**

- **Je déteste avoir 17 ans !**

**Trowa regarda son ange blond tourner en rond dans le salon.**

- **Pourquoi donc Quatre ?**

- **C'est une période transitoire, tout se bouscule dans ma tête ! Je prend une décision et paf ! 5minutes après je change d'avis ! Je ne suis même pas sûr de ce que je ressens !**

**Le brun se renfrogna aux paroles de son ami, Quatre se sentant fautif, s'arrêta de marcher et se posa sur les genoux de Trowa.**

**Il l'embrassa tendrement et planta son regard dans les yeux émeraude de l'homme de sa vie.**

- **Toi sa va hein ! Nous deux c'est différent, je t'aime et je le sais ! Seulement je ressens un truc, un truc qui cloche. Pas entre nous deux mais entre Duo et Heeroo.**

- **Pourquoi n'utilises tu pas ton don d'empathie ?**

- **Parce que ce n'est pas honnête.**

**Trowa manqua de s'étouffer.**

- **Et tu oses me dire sa à moi !**

**Quatre rougit et détourna les yeux. D'un coup son regard s'illumina et il chuchota à l'oreille de son homme.**

**Le méché écarquilla les yeux et secoua furieusement la tête en signe de négation véhémente. **

**Il croisa les bras, s'enfonça dans le canapé et ne bougea plus.**

**C'est avec une moue boudeuse que Quatre se cala contre Trowa, il déposa quelques légers baisers dans le creux de cou de son amant en guise de douce torture.**

**Le jeune homme aux yeux verts sourit sachant parfaitement où voulait en venir le jeune Winner.**

**Il captura les lèvres du blond et le repoussa doucement pour se lever.**

- **S'il te plaît Tro…**

- **Non Qua-chan, je suis trop jeune pour mourir. Sérieusement je t'aime à la folie mais il y a des limites…**

- **Mouais de toutes manières j'en était sûr tanpis pour toi, de toutes manière maintenant que tu m'aide ou pas c'est le même tarif : tu dors sur le canapé !**

- **QUOI !**

**Quatre se leva et se glissa derrière son amant. Il passa sa main sous l'encombrant T-shirt et commença doucement du bout des doigts à redessiner les contours des muscles du méché.**

**Ce dernier se mordit la langue, se retenant de violer le petit blond impudent qui s'amusait ainsi avec lui.**

**Finalement le brun céda aux caresses, il pensa tout de même qu'il était suicidaire d'accepter un truc pareil alors que la porte de la chambre se refermait sur eux.**

**Quelques jours plus tard, Relena arriva en trombe dans la paisible (jusqu'à son arrivée s'entend) demeure de nos amis pilotes.**

**La porte aussitôt ouverte une espèce de boule de chewing-gum rose déjà toute mâchouillée se greffa littéralement à Heeroo pour le plus grand malheur de ce dernier.**

**Duo voyant ainsi The Perfect Soldier ainsi squatté par Relechose fut pris d'un fou rire bien que son cœur lui se serrait. **

**Les jours passèrent et Relena menait la vie dure à Heeroo.**

**Wufei qui depuis l'arrivée de l'étrange chose rose n'avait pas quitté sa chambre, se décida enfin d'en sortir (de la chambre) pour se dégourdir les jambes.**

**Son but premier était d'aller se planquer dans le jardin à l'ombre d'un arbre mais le hasard veut que Wufei se retrouva dans la cuisine à servir de bouclier au Soldat Parfait.**

**Dans ladites cuisine, il eut la surprise de trouver Duo une pomme dans la main.**

**Heeroo s'assit en face de l'américain tandis que le dragon se glissa dehors tentant de battre le record de vitesse au sprint.**

**The Perfect Soldier dont les nerfs commençaient sérieusement à lâcher, commença à se taper la tête contre la table.**

- **Pourquoi je l'ai pas tuée ! Pourquoi je l'ai pas tuée ! Pourquoiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?**

**Duo pouffa et s'appuya contre le meuble de la cuisine.**

- **Peut-être bien parce que c'est le seul espoir de paix sur Terre.**

**L'américain ajouta à sa déclaration quelques mimiques stupides qui eurent le mérite d'arracher un sourire à Ice-man.**

**Heeroo secoua la tête, pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il tombe amoureux du seul américain (voire être humain) capable de le faire les pires conneries au monde ?**

**Duo croqua dans la pomme qu'il tenait, une goutte de jus sucré s'échappa de ses lèvres et coula lentement le long de son menton.**

**Presque sans s'en apercevoir, Heeroo se leva et s'approcha du Shinigami. Puis sans le quitter des yeux, il posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son coéquipier.**

**Hésitant d'abord, le soldat parfait approcha doucement son visage de celui de son ami et du bout des lèvres récupéra la goutte de liquide sucré à l'endroit même où elle s'était arrêtée.**

**Duo d'abord surpris, se laissa prendre au jeu et passa ses mains autour de la taille du soldat parfait, le rapprochant un peu plus de lui.**

**Ils ne purent aller plus loin car un léger toussotement leur fit reprendre pieds dans la réalité.**

**Quatre et Trowa entrèrent dans la cuisine pendant que Heeroo opérait un repli stratégique dans sa chambre.**

**Au passage le jeune Winner décocha un regard noir made in Heeroo à Trowa qui avait interrompu l'intéressante découverte des deux pilotes**

**Le méché lui tira la langue le plus puérilement du monde en guise de réponse.**

**Duo les yeux dans le vague, terminait sa pomme, pomme qui donna une idée à l'arabe.**

**Quatre se saisit de la panière à fruits et choisi les plus belle pommes qu'il trouva.**

- **Je vais faire une tarte aux pommes pour ce soir et aussi de la compote pour demain midi. Les fruits c'est bon pour la santé et puis les pommes c'est bon, pas vrai Duo ? « J'espère seulement que ses deux là vont enfin comprendre à quoi sert la compote, faudra que je propose ça à Tro ont va bien rigoler »**

**L'américain sortit de ses rêves se surpris à rougir et c'est sous le sourire satisfait de Quatre qu'il sortit précipitamment de la cuisine.**

**Trowa regarda son amant une lueur de reproche dans le regard.**

- **Quoi ? j'ai le droit de faire une tarte aux pommes non ?**

- **Quatre… si je me plaçais d'un point de vue extérieur je ne douterais pas une seconde que tu essaye de les caser.**

- **Moi ? A oui je vois tu as pris le canapé en grippe c'est ça ? Bon pour te faire pardonner tu vas te laisser faire : je vais te faire découvrir les bienfaits de la compote.**

- **Quatre… J'aime pas ce regard. La dernière fois que tu as essayé de caser quelqu'un c'est moi qui ai le plus souffert dans l'histoire.**

**Avant que Quatre ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, Heeroo ayant récupéré un bouclier au passage se précipita derrière le jeune Winner.**

**Le bouclier de secours, Chang Wufei pour les intimes (vives les ballades dans le jardin) commençait légèrement à s'énerver sur place.**

**Malheureusement pour elle, Relena eu la (bonne ?) mauvaise idée de passer à porté de main de notre ami le dragon.**

**Le plus calmement du monde, Wufei sortit son sabre et se mit en tête d'éradique de l'univers Relechose l'horrible chose rose.**

**Durant l'après midi Relena et Wufei firent une joyeuse partie de cache-cache des plus sanglante.**

**L'heure du dîner arriva et tout le monde (oui même Relena, transformé en momie par Duo l'infirmière) passa à table.**

**Puis vint le dessert, Quatre sortit du four une tarte aux pommes des plus intéressante.**

**Duo salivait d'avance.**

**Le jeune Winner coupa soigneusement la tarte et distribua les parts.**

**Duo regarda sa propre part songeur, quelque chose manquait, oui mais quoi ?**

**TING !**

- **Cannelle !**

**Ses cinq amis le regardèrent bizarrement. Heeroo fut le plus rapide et donna le pot en verre à son ami.**

**Lors de ce simple échange, Duo frôla la main de soldat parfait qui prit une jolie teinte tomate.**

**Duo sourit discrètement face à la réaction de son ami. Malgré le petit coup de chaleur d'Heeroo rien d'anormal ne vint perturber cette tranquille soirée.**

**Le lendemain lorsqu'Heeroo se réveilla, le soleil était déjà haut. Toujours un peu endormi il ne put empêcher ses pensées divaguer sur le brun à la natte qu'il appréciais tant.**

- **Comment sa se fait qu'il ait autant d'effets sur moi ? C'est pas normal. OK il a un beau cul et après ? Bon d'accord, il a des yeux à tomber par terre, des mains de porcelaine, une gueule d'ange…**

**Heeroo s'arrêta brusquement sentant son boxer devenir dangereusement trop petit.**

- **OH PUTAIN !**

**Heeroo se précipita sous la douche et ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide. Le sort s'acharnant sur lui (et moi aussi) Duo frappa à la porte de la salle de bain.**

- **Heeroo sa va ?**

- **Merdemerdemerdemerdemerdemerdemerdemerdemerdemerdemerdemerdemerdemerde…**

- **Euh…Heeroo ?**

- **C'est bon Duo sa va **

- **Si tu le dis, tu me rejoindras dans la cuisine ?**

- **Oui oui. **

**Duo s'éloigna lentement de la porte, ses lèvres 'étirèrent en un sourire lorsqu'il entendit The Perfect Soldier gémir sous la douche.**

**Un quart d'heure plus tard Heeroo arriva dans la cuisine seulement vêtu de son pantalon de pyjama, les cheveux mouillés. **

**Le Shinigami se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il le vit entrer. Il entraîna son ami jusque dans le salon et lui fourra une coupelle à dessert entre les mains.**

- **C'est quoi ça ?**

- **Ce « ça » comme tu dis si bien, c'est de la compote de pomme.**

**Heeroo touilla méfiant l'espèce de purée marron claire.**

**Duo amusé par cette réaction, prit du dessert du bout des doigts et s'assit à califourchon sur son ami.**

- **Tu devrais goûter Heeroo s'est vachement bon.**

- **J'espère que tu n'es pas sérieux parce que rien qu'a voir cette substance cela ne me dit absolument rien qui vaille.**

**Duo opta pour une moue boudeuse, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et commença à se lécher consciencieusement les doigts.**

**Heeroo commença à rougir sous les regards plus que suggestifs que le natté lui adressait.**

**Doucement The Perfect Soldier prit la main de Duo dans la sienne et porta les doigts d'albâtre à ses lèvres.**

**Le natté se rapprocha un peu plus du soldat parfait et posa ses lèvres contre celles de son ami.**

**Heeroo d'abord surpris, se mêla au baiser. Leurs gestes devinrent plus fébriles et leurs baisers plus enflammés. **

**Duo béni le fait que Wufei, Trowa et Quatre aient décidés d'aller faire une ballade (Relena, elle, goûtait au joies de l'apnée forcée dans la piscine un bloc de béton armé en guise de nouveaux chaussons).**

**Sans pour autant se lâcher les deux jeunes hommes montèrent au premier étage dans la chambre de Duo.**

**Durant cette fin de matinée dans cette grande maison vide, les seuls bruits que l'on aurait pu distinguer aurait été des gémissements étouffés.**

**Lorsque les deux amants descendirent, les trois amis étaient rentrés depuis longtemps déjà.**

**Quatre affichait un sourire victorieux après tout c'est lui qui avait invité Relena dans le but de faire craquer Heeroo.**

**Quand il vit Duo arriver, le jeune Winner lui lança une pomme et se mit à siffloter innocemment.**

- **Un problème Quatre ?**

- **Aucuns problèmes Heeroo, je me demandais juste comment aviez vous trouvé la compote.**

**Duo passa derrière Heeroo et lui fit croquer la pomme que Quatre venait de lui lancer.**

**- La compote était… un pur plaisir à déguster. Tu sais Quat'chou toi et Tro man devriez essayer la compote sa donne pleins d'idées. Il y a toujours 1001 idées de dévorer et de se faire dévorer, on passe à table ?... **


End file.
